1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening device, more particularly to a fastening device which is adapted for tightening a rope to fasten goods on a platform of a vehicle so as to prevent movement of the goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for fastening goods in a trunk of a car or a pick-up truck is that a rope passes through a plurality of hooks which are secured on the periphery of the truck so as to bind the goods. Such a method will result in unsteady fastening and movement of the goods in the trunk and a tendency to damage the goods.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device which can tighten a rope to fasten firmly goods on a platform of a vehicle or the like.
According to this invention, the fastening device includes a mounting sheet with upper and lower major wall surfaces opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction. The lower major wall surface is adapted to be secured to and overlie a platform of a vehicle. A plurality of first fastening members and a plurality of second fastening members are disposed on the upper major wall surface. The first fastening members are in tandem in a first direction transverse to the longitudinal direction, and the second fastening members are in tandem in a second direction transverse to both the longitudinal and first directions. Each fastening member includes a connecting portion which is secured on the upper major wall surface, and an anchoring portion which includes a proximate end that is hinged on the connecting portion along an axis normal to the longitudinal direction, and a distal end that is disposed opposite to the proximate end so as to be turnable between a rest position, where the distal end lies over the upper major wall surface and extends transversely of the connecting portion, and a normal position, where the distal end extends away from and normal to the upper major wall surface. As such, a rope is adapted to pass through the anchoring portions of selected ones of the fastening members to tense the rope for tightening any shape and size of goods on the mounting sheet.